Before the War
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: A prequel. This story is an explanation to what happened to Alice's planet before the events of WGMTtW.


**This story is meant to explain what a Knirit is, as well as what happened to Alice's planet.**

**Title:** Before the War

**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

Knirits. Beings of their own that neither live nor die, yet provide a prediction of what their owner will look like. They are the "physical" embodiment of the psychokinetic powers Keltics own. They provide wisdom and control over the powers. This does not mean other Keltic's do not have powers if they do not have a Knirit. They simply have less control over their powers, and it destroys them before they can reproduce. This was years ago. Since only those with Knirit's reproduced, they were able to pass down a Knirit and now every Keltic has one. But these Knirit's are now useless. They have had no reason to fight for several hundred years, and therefore, have no reason for their powers (except for their passive powers like telepathy and force-shields). With such a situation, many Knirit's slept in the body of their owner's, never awakening. Others simply watched over their growing Keltic's, acting as a third parent or guardian to them. None really age, taking on one appearance (late thirties) and only dying when their owner dies.

* * *

Adonixom Knosheem was a bright eight-year-old, usually found outside reading a book four levels higher than his grade. He was the son of Senator Apitixom and Ariwka Knosheem; he came from a long line of senators, and was expected to become one (which he didn't mind). Though young, he looked strong looking and powerful with an air of authority.

He was currently sitting under a growing oak tree with a book on the politics of Kelt. A book on his providence, Nnetrio, was sitting next to him. As he read his book, he heard the small patter of sandals on the grass, making their way towards him. He looked up over the brim of his book and found a young girl only a year younger walk up to him. Her eyes were bright blue and shining as she observed him, her pale fingers clutching a sketch pad to her body. She stepped closer and smiled kindly at him.

"Hello," she greeted. "My name is Alonriea Knesii. May I ask yours?"

He nodded with a polite smile and inclined his head to the left, "My name is Adonixom Knosheem. How are you today?"

Alonriea smiled and sat down to his left, taking the silent invitation. Politeness was always encouraged, and used almost everyone. Since there was no crime, there was no reason for anyone to be suspicious of each other. The two younger children conversed amongst each other on many topics, and Adonixom was pleased to find a person like him - someone bright and who he could hold long, intellectual conversations with.

Alonriea was the daughter of Aquirik and Aerisla Knesii. For her age she was smart, cunning, and beautiful (though at this age she would be considered cute, adorable, and pretty). She had a great personality, shy at first before showing her openness.

Across from them, only visible to themselves were their two Knirits: Areus and Aphra respectively. Both had the characteristics of their owners: Areus was strong and powerful looking while Aphra was cunning and beautiful. The two Knirits were observing their owner's, smiling softly to themselves as they watched the budding romance.

It was soon getting late and so Adonixom walked his newest friend home, feeling a little upset to part with a Keltic much like himself. Promising to meet and speak to each other again, they departed and Adonixom went home to tell his parents of the girl he had met.

* * *

Adonixom had grown up to look like his Knirit (all owners grew up to look like their Knirit's). His blue hair was put into a quaff while his icy blue eyes shone brighter. Being a senator, he wore a multi-blue-colored dress robe, white tunic, black slacks, and black shoes. His wife, Alonriea, had placed her long hair into a Dutch braid. She wore a blue no-sleeved vest over a white blouse and white skirt going to her calfs and black sandals. Both lived a happy and peaceful life. Adonixom was a calm senator, always keeping the people in mind and speaking in calm volumes, never raising his voice against an opponent. The people loved him, and out of all the members of the council board, he was the most recognizable and respected, before he retired early for the arrival of his first child.

They were currently waiting for the arrival of their first child. After several miscarriages, they were hoping the baby in the womb that was almost ready to leave the body of its mother would survive. And answering their prayers, a healthy baby girl was born May 12th. Like all newborns, the doctors made the baby cry to open its lungs to awaken it. Unlike how the Earth doctor's administer a small amount of pain to get the baby crying, the doctors entered the baby's mind and commanded the Knirit to make the baby cry. Follow the orders given, the Knirit made the baby girl cry, opening her lungs and allowing her to breathe the air in the atmosphere. The doctors handed over the baby to the proud mother who held her close, happy beyound belief that this child had not been like the last ten. She cooed, kissed, and nearly smothered her baby girl, calming the newborn. Her father joined in on the affectionate ministrations with tears brimming his eyelids. His childhood dream had been to be a senator. His new dream was to be an amazing and loving father to his angelic daughter.

Their families and friends crowded the hospital room to view the newborn, cooing and kissing the baby who was oblivious to the commotion it was making. The media had even tried to get a view of the senator's daughter, but was rebuffed and therefore had no story. Always standing watch with a smile was Arthena, Knirit to Alyssca Knosheem. Alyssca was a beautiful baby with a patch of blue hair on her head. Her aquatic blue eyes were always open, looking around and observing the world around her, her mind trying to comprehend the sights she took in. Since the society nurtured intelligence, her parents and their friends and family helped to teach her. She seemed to comprehend it, but she was only a baby, and couldn't remember all of it. The colors were pretty though.

Alyssca was three months old when her home planet was destroyed by Lord Fuse and his planet. Kelt was thrown off guard when the giant green planet came upon it. He attacked at night, sending his minions upon the unsuspecting planet. Cities were on fire while green goo littered the planet. Adonixom had ran through the city, heading into the Central Archive and coming upon a floating sword over a pedestal. Without hesitation, he grabbed it and ran for his home, back to his wife and child. Alonriea was holding onto his daughter in fear and concern, waiting for her husband. Arthena and Aphra stood behind their owners, waiting with anxiety. With relieved sighs they watched Adonixom enter the home with the sword in hand. Alyssca slept peacefully, unaware as her father fused the sword with her body.

"We must send her off. I have seen other parents do it," he replied, speaking as calmly as he could.

"Will she be safe?" Alonriea questioned, involuntarily clutching her baby to her body.

"I am uncertain, but having her stay here will kill her. We must try," Adonixom said.

Alonriea looked down at her child, debating on whether or not she was willing to send her daughter out of the planet. Finally, she consented and leaned down, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. She turned to Arthena who stood calmly next to Aphra.

"Please. Please watch over her and protect her," Alonriea pleaded.

Arthena nodded, "I promise." With those words, she dematerialized and returned to Alyssca's body.

Alonriea handed over her daughter to her husband, tears in her eyes. He took his daughter soundlessly, though he looked at his wife in empathy. He turned and exited their home again, lifting his child into the air and sending her into space with his powers. He watched for a few moments before hearing a noise that caught him off guard. The last thing he remembered was the pain in his neck as it was cut. His wife screamed in terror but was soon silenced by the attack of a Fusion Monster.

Alyssca slept peacefully and quietly, never knowing the trouble that was occuring. Once out of the Kelt atmosphere, Arthena outlined the body in white, made the body glow in the same color, and made a streak of white behind the baby; effectively making the baby girl a comet rather than a floating child. Arthena listened to the cries of the other Knirit's as they were killed. And soon, she felt no other presence. She had no way of seeing, but she could feel, and she no longer felt a kindred spirit. She and Alyssca were alone.

She and the baby traveled from galaxy to galaxy and soon entered a new planet, one Arthena felt was safer than the other's she had passed. Alyssca fell and landed in a crater, curled into a ball. Arthena sensed a man appear and touch the child, so she removed the white outline after sensing his gentleness. She changed Alyssca's hair from blue to dark brown to accommodate to the earth, seeing as the man had dark hair. After learning sometime later that the baby would be taken care of by a kind young woman (now naming Alyssca Alice), Arthena fell into a deep sleep, strengthening Alice's powers, hiding the powers, and readying Alice for the battle for when Fuse would come.


End file.
